One night in Bangkok
by sarcasticdog
Summary: She never would have imagened that an old heritage would give her so much problems. However Hong Kong, the ever changing city is a place were almost everything is possible. Even that you'll find your friends and even loved ones in most unusual places.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. If I would the whole story would have been a lot different ^^ _

_This is an AU. For the protocol I've never been to Hong Kong. I just own a very lively guide...(everyone who knows the RPG „Feng Shui", hands up!!) So perhaps the locations are not exactly were they are supposed to be but this is why they called it fiction. Dracula was like that for example..._

_also this is rated M due to violence, a lot of swearing and other things, so if you are under they age were you are allowed to read this in your country....Get the hell awy from this! *makes shooing motion* Otherwise feel free to read. ^^  
_

_The title could be a bit confusing but I found the song quite suitable to the flow of the story. _

_btw: those who are concerned about me not finishing a story (aka Long Winter nights) don't worry I still write and hamper with chapter 11 so I hope I'll get it out soon. It just hard to inspire oneself for a medieval background but I hope my Haggard-CDs will help...and this ting had to come out in the open too...^^_

**One night in Bangkok **

_by sarcastic-dog_

**Victorian prelude****  
**

_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble  
not much between despair and ecstasy  
one night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble  
can't be too careful with your company  
I can feel the devil walking next to me__._

_**One night in Bangkok Murray Head**_

Chep Lap Kok or the Hong Kong International Airport was huge. In fact it was so huge that you could get lost in only one of the terminal halls. Just like a certain business woman from Japan who was now walking aimlessly around the hall.

For minutes she had tried to find her way out through the endless corridors, duty-free-shops and restaurants or bars. One passenger took pity on her after half an hour and showed her the way to the inter-teminal subway from where she could get to the main airport terminal. After a few minutes were she had to search for her luggage on the many carousels she had left the hall and looked for someone who was supposed to pick her up. After a few minutes of searching someone tapped her on the arm.

„Miss Fujino?" The woman had been easy to find in a crowd. Those golden brown locks tend to stand out in a crowd of mostly dark haired people. What Charlie Hoi, 23 year old Hong Kong native and her supposed guide to the city found more captivating were the unusual red eyes. If you didn't look very closely you could think that they were just an odd shade of brown, though right now the red was more visible when the eyes of the young woman shone with gratitude. Shizuru Fujino was maybe in her mid twenties with a distinctive european look to her asian features, which proved to be quite the mixture. The young lady bowed to him and held out her hand in greeting. So far she hadn't said a word.

„I'm here to pick you up on behalf of my office. I was also instructed to show the city as much as you liked. You could say I'm your personal guide during your stay." She gave him a dazzling smile and urged him forward to leave the crowed terminal halls. Eager to please his charge he was grinning like a madmen when they finally found a taxi.

They took the scenic route over Lantau coast and over the Kwoloon bridge to the city. Of course he paid for the taxi and the bridge toll. „ I'm sure you want to visit the house first. It's really nice and you have the chance to leave your belongings there if you want to see the city after we got there. In Tsim Sha Tsui they took a different transport through the western harbour crossing into Victoria Harbour and into the central and western district.

Shizuru for her part remained silent and enjoyed the scenic route while Hoi-san blabbered on and pointed out random things on the street.

„The house is on Victoria Peak, right?" Her pleasant alto voice rang through the car and Hoi-san nodded, for a moment speechless.

„Yes, it's old victorian style and right to the top of the mountain. I'm sure you'll like it Miss Fujino." she gave him again a smile and continued looking out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Tsim Sha Tsui, Kwoloons red light district, right on Princess Mageret Road a few blocks away from the infamous Chunking Mansion, Nao Zhang a fiery red-haired half Chinese-japanese nurse was banging at the bathroom door of her little apartment.

Those were the disadvantages of having a roommate. However otherwise she hadn't been able to afford the rent. She had needed someone as a replacement for her ex-boyfriend who she had thrown out a few months ago. Nao had a reputation for being a flirt and saucy but surprisingly stayed true to the people she liked. So she had thrown him out when she discovered that he had cheated on her with a married neighbour.

Nao did appreciate everything which was beautiful, from an old statue to a nice ass in the next bar. So she had been quite captivated when suddenly this gorgeous japanese woman had been standing in front of her door, flashing one of her newspaper ads at her.

She never had been one for the classic asian looks but this girl had let her consider her tastes. Long and straight blue-black hair had framed a round face with large green eyes. The face with the small straight nose had shown aristocracy without being pompous about it. A small mouth seemed to be permanently edged into a frown which gave the stranger a rather girlish look...almost in a Lolita-kinda way.

On this day her roommate had looked far from perfect. Surely she had worn a black suit like many of the bankers in town but it had been smeared with dirt and had emitted a rather nasty ordor. The woman had looked like she had rolled around in the rice-paddies of the New Territories. This place infamous for its stink was the worst place to fall to the ground. Once you had fallen into the shin-high water and survived the shoe-sucking mud with your clothes still intact, still you would stink for days after the main fertilizer of the chines rice. Yes, manure and a wet climate make a very interesting olfactory mixture.

It was said that the girl proved to be rather antisocial. Often Nao wouldn't see her for days and suddenly they would meet each other in the kitchen. So far they had only exchanged pleasantries on the first day, where she had found out the name of this lonely goddess.

Natsuki Kuga. Nao still could remember how the low husky voice had wrapped itself around her ears. Nice to meet you she had said and almost immediately had claimed the empty room to the back of the house as hers. She obviously was one of those people who would take no no for an answer. Many times the young nurse had tried to get the loner to talk now. However she was always met with either a glare which would have frozen the hells over or a meaningless sound from the girls throat. She even had tried to get Natsuki to go out, but soon had dismissed that thought when she had surprised the bluenette while she had been empting one of her suitcases. She never had seen a girl with so many weapons. From that day on she also had refrained from trying anything romantic with her roommate. Not that the girl wasn't worth it...she sure was, but the looks she was getting sometimes would have created another ice age.

Since then life had been calm but also exciting for her. So far she was the only girl in Tsim Sha Tsui she knew who obviously accommodated a killer.

So for now she was banging at her bathroom door and cursing to the heavens because she had to get to her shift in the Princess Magaret Hospital.

„Kuga! Get the hell out of there. I'm in hurry..have to get the next bus to the hospital for my shift! Kuga!?"

Said person slowly emerged from the bath she had poured herself. She hadn't heard Nao for the last 5 minutes, a thing which occurs normally when you fall unconscious. Now she was awake again, thanks to the constant banging at the door and watched the bathwater slowly turning pink.

_Oh shit! That opening must have been deeper than it looked. Shit! Shit! I've got no bandages left...._weakly she tried to get out of the tub but failed and with a big splash landed again in the water. Outside the door she heard the desperate calls of her roommate. She tried to yell but first there was a lump in her throat where no sound seemed to get past. After a few attempts of clearing her throat she tried to yell at the top of her lungs and managed a really croaky „The spare-key is in the vase next to the door Nao ... I could use a little help here..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Victoria Peak. A few streets away from the Peak Observatory one Shizuru Fujino was inspecting the house she had inherited from her late great-uncle. It was a typical victorian house, with a grand entrance hall long stairs and enormous rooms. All together very nice. Though she would need a few people to take the oter rooms, the house was far to spacious for her alone if she decided to live in it.

Her guide and clerk Charlie Hoi was taking in every reaction from her. So far he had been nothing but a gentleman but his penetrant hovering beside her was getting on er nerves. Well she knew why he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Right now they were standing in the living room, right before the big oil-painted portrait of her uncle. It seemed like her mother had been right. European, british genes above all carried well over the centuries.

Charlie Hoi for his part was marveling over his charge. She obviously was a few years younger than him, though she projected a wisdom and age that would have put his grandmother to shame. It was obvious why his boss had strictly instructed him to not let the young woman out of his sight. Right now he was staring at one of the many precious vases in the room, trying to find out what it would cost today when a polite cough shook him out of his wondering.

„Hoi-san. Am I right when I say that my great-uncle held a particular big part of your firm on the stock-market?" Her English was absolutely flawless. He nodded. „..and am I also right that this means he owned the firm to a degree.?" Again he nodded. „Then why do you think that I'm going to give this house up?" she gave him a sharp look. He flinched. He and his superiors obviously had underestimated her.

„Hoi-san, for the last hour you have nothing but downgraded this beautiful building. I wonder why...maybe you want to build one of those infamous towers here instead. Or you try to get the land from me to stuff the holes in your firms bank accounts!" her voice had taken a sharp edge too it and he had to swallow hard.

„Now, now ..." he tried to appease her. „It is true, Miss Fujino that our company needs money but we would never be so desperate to rob a client of his rightful property. I merely wanted to say that according to the city this house is far too old."

Her red eyes, which looked like lakes of cured blood at the moment were regarding him for a moment. Then a smile crept over her face. „Oh I'm sure you won't try it again. As regarding the house....if it's too old than I shall make it new again." and with that she put her attention again to the inspection of the various rooms. Hoi was seething. His boss had warned him about the woman. _She's slicker than an eel...you have to be careful what you say around her Charlie, my boy. She gets her infos from everywhere and as far as I know....just be careful. That damn woman is like a snake. _Surely he had been right. The moment the foreign woman had seriously looked at him, he had felt like a rabbit caught by a snake. The company needed the money and the land on which the house stood would provide more than enough money to cover all there debts. I fact they almost had rejoiced when the old man had finally met his ends but then this girl from Japan had emerged from the dust and fog of old testaments and family-photos. They would have to find another strategy to get the land from her.

Shizuru for her part was on her guard all the time. Since they had entered the house she had a bad feeling. Something clearly was fishy about the whole thing, she just didn't know what it was. She turned around to say something to the clerk and was surprised by the look of intense hatred on his face. He hadn't noticed she was looking at him. „That would be all I believe. I will come tomorrow to you office to get the papers in order. Would that be ok with you Hoi-san?" She inwardly had to grin smugly at the shock in his eyes. He nodded, fumbling for words while she gently shoved him out of the door. Even after a few minutes he still was standing in front of the house, she could see it out of one of the kitchen windows. _I have to be careful. Nothing is what it looks like around here...it's even worse than at home. _

Then she began her search for the master bed-room to unpack her things. The house was build like a grand old English villa. A big entrance hall, many rooms, two entrances with one being for the servants and many stairs. It would need days to explore everything around the house, not to mention the garden. Shizuru hummed when she put her clothes in one of the big walk-in closets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao had all hands full. Every time she saw someone with a bullet wound she was amazed at how such a little hole could produce so much damage and problems. Seemed like she wouldn't make it for her shift today. She told the bluenette in her bath to press the gauze over the bleeding wound, she had to make a call.

_**Princess Magaret Hospital, Kai Cheung is speaking. What can I do for you? **_

Kai ?! It's me, Nao. Listen ....

_**Nao! Where the hell are you? Your shift starts in two minutes and you're usually early.**_

Listen Kai! I've got some problems here with my roommate...

_**What!? That hottie you told me about? Did she cheat you or what? **_

NO! Kai listen, she got hurt, badly. The bathroom is full of blood and she fainted in the bathtub...

_**Oh....you're serious? Well that's different...why don't you bring her here? **_

She didn't want that...and I have everything here to treat her. Listen just tell the boss that I take another shift. Hell I would even work a double shift if you could help me out.

_**...**_

Kai? You there...?

_**Ok, Nao. I work the shift for you. Be at the hospital around 3 pm. You owe me for that one. **_

All right, all right. Everything you want Kai, I could kiss you for that...

_**No don't do that. I don't like the lipstick you're wearing. **_

-click-

The bathroom was a mess. Not that it had been like this before the desperate „rescue mission". Natsuki Kuga often wondered how her redheaded roommate had become a nurse. She surely had run around like a headless chicken for a moment when she had seen the mess in the bathroom. The scattered bandages and the blood in the tub.

Though she had been like a professional during the treatment. Hell she was a professional. Natsuki had to shake her head. Obviously she had been more hurt that she had thought when she couldn't even think straight. She hadn't thought that the hole in her leg would be such a problem. Hell, she had survived worse.

When Nao came back to the bathroom she found her roommate in deep thought. Or so it seemed at last. However Nao saw the glazed eyes, the pale skin and the blood on the floor and it was enough to say that Kugas thoughts couldn't have been so deep.

„Feeling better?" Those emerald eyes only slowly focused on her, a sign that her patient was still in shock and sluggish from blood loss."Wha...yeah. I'm fine." Nao put her hands on the other womans wrist to feel the pulse, Natsuki slightly flinched and tried to get up. She did draw on all her authority as a nurse „Listen Pup...you have to take it easy for the next few days, ok. I mean really easy. You lost a lot....hell, you should take a rest now. Later you can go out in the city and get some fresh air and new food for the fridge...but no fist-gun or other fights, you hear me?" The blue-haired woman frowned for a moment but then grudgingly let out a „Yes, mam." „Go to bed, I'll clean up this mess." and with this Nao guided her roommate back to her room, where Natsuki feel asleep in a few minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Shizuru finally had finished the inspection of her new home. It surely would need a lot of people to maintain and to live in it. The mansion had rooms which hadn't been opened for almost 50 years. Shizuru had shivered when she had taken at look at those. Cobwebs and dust, but no mice. She had found a broken window with tiny paw prints in the dust. Seemed like she had a cat in the house. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen to get list of what she had to buy for the house, food and cleaning utensils included.

After half an hour of going through the different closets in the kitchen and the fridge she had it all together. Well at least the things that would guarantee her survival in the next few weeks. The brunette gave a grim look at the fridge, which stood menacingly white in front of the table. When she had opened it the smell of a hundred years worth of old stale ale mixed with a hint of rotten food had greeted her. The fridge had been empty but it seemed like it hadn't been cleaned very thoroughly. In one of the cupboards she had found the remains of a rotten pizza, she still had to shiver at that and with a grim smile she put „strong disinfect or" on the list. The she remembered the cat. It really didn't belong to the house but she'd like to have it around if only to keep the mice away.

At the end she had a whole sheet of paper full of things to buy and to do. _Ara...and I don't have an idea to where to buy all these things...._For a few minutes she wondered what to do when suddenly the door of the kitchen opened.

The little old woman in the door let loose a high pitched and sharp scream and pointed at Shizuru who stood behind the counter with a rather dumbfound look. „What do you do in Mr Grahams house!? Thieve...Leave or I call the police!!" The old lady grabbed a chair and tried to threaten Shizuru who still was frozen with shock. Finally when the gray haired lady was about to reach for the phone did she manage an „Ara...Mrs Kwan?" The lady looked up still threatening her with the old chair. „I'm Shizuru Fujino. Mr Grahams niece...."

Suddenly the old woman dropped the chair and was down on her knees bowing deeply."I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Miss Fujino. I should have known the moment I had seen your eyes." Shizuru for her part tried to coax the old lady to get up again. „Oh, don't do that ...I'm not that important. Mrs Kwan, please." Finally the old housekeeper got up again with a small grunt. „Now, now Mrs Kwan. I just arrived today. It was my fault not to inform you sooner that I would come over..." Mrs Kwan held her hands as to silence the young woman in front of her. „Mei guang xi, mei guang xi...it's not so important. Now I'm just happy that the house has a owner again."

Shizuru returned to her list while Mrs Kwan got to the almost antique hearth and began to prepare a tea. „By the way Mrs Kwan...do you know where I could find all these things?" The young lady showed Mrs Kwan the list who wrinkled her forehead for a few moments. „Mhmmm...for all this you should go to the Festival Walk in Kowloon Tong. You can't miss it. It's the big and high building which looks like a puzzle. I guess there you'll find everything you'll need."

Half an hour later the young woman was in a Metro to Kowloon Tong.

The Festival Walk. A giant 8 stories and one kilometre long building. It truly looked like a puzzle. Every layer of the house was designed differently. Shizuru got out at the station under the Walk at the basement level and walked down the tunnel to the Park'n Shop there. After a few minutes in the lower levels her head swam. There were so many things, shops and people. A myriad of different scents assailed her nose and some made her eyes water. The smell of rancid fat mixed with coffee and sugar, the sharp tangy smell of new plastic mixed with the sweat of a thousand people not to count the many different fast food shops. Shizuru swallowed, steeled her nose and her nerves and threw herself into the endless throng of people trying to purchase stuff for their living.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki Kuga woke up the sounds of honking just outside her window. Sluggishly she took a look at the clock next to her bed. It was nearly 5 o'clock. _5 o'clock...5? Wait, what was at five pm...? Shit! I had a meeting at Wong Tai Sin..._Within minutes she was out of bed,put on her best suit, had combed her slightly dishevelled hair and was on the next metro to Kowloon City.

Wong Tai Sin was the temple of a man who supposedly had found the Elixir of Eternal Life. The red and golden walls stood out prominently against the green of the surrounding garden and were famous all over Hong Kong. Not only for the architecture but also for its fortune tellers.

Over the years it had become a giant complex of different temples, often a mix between Buddhist and Taoistic. Everyday hordes of inhabitants of Hong Kong were wandering to the courtyard of the temple to petition the gods. The whole place smelled after the char-coal flavoured incense and often there would hover a cloud of smoke over the building. The meeting would be held in the Nine Dragons garden behind the temple complex.

The world was still spinning, maybe she still wasn't at her best. Nao had warned her but she had to attend to that meeting or it would spell a lot of trouble for her. A thing which she couldn't afford at the moment. The last job had been enough as it was.

During the drive she tried to calm herself down. The wound in her leg had started to hurt and almost every jolt of the metro was agony. She couldn't image how it would hurt should she try to walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Fujino was wandering through the wonderland that is the Festival Walk and Kuga was trying to forget that she had been badly hurt to avoid loosing face at a meeting, Charlie Hoi had quite different problems. Of course his boss at the company had been displeased that he hadn't been able to lure the young heiress in. However Choi Sau-Fu the boss of one of the biggest triads in HK wasn't very cooperative now.

Charlie dangled from the backside of one of the many towers in Central Hong Kong at the moment. His throat was sore, for he had been screaming for a about ten minutes straight, since Chois people had put him there. Suddenly the rope was pulled up and the young man looked into the sharp beady eyes of Choi Sou-Fu. „So tell me again..." his smooth and quiet voice carried over to Charlies ears."Why couldn't you at least get a good news for me at once?" Choi was a big man. Broadly build he was a impressive sight when he arrived somewhere with his over 6 feet and the always very expensive hand-tailored suits. What threw people off the most however were the cold eyes and bald tattooed head. The red carp and the dragon on his head were gleaming in the light of the setting sun. Charlie wrung for words.

„I tried Sir, I really tried. She wouldn't budge...even threatened me. I..." On of Chois hand laid itself heavily on the young mans shoulder. „Listen Charlie. For nearly 30 years my family and the group has been searching for this packages. Now we have the possible location of the goods and then you bodge it just because you couldn't manage to scare a little lady out of her house...." Charlies mouth opened and closed like a fish's. „I...she..." his face became beet-red when he remembered how exactly the young woman had outmanoeuvred him. „She didn't even let me talk...always was cutting me off..."

Choi did send him a doubtful look. „Charlie Hoi. I want you to have a close eye on this Miss Fujino. Try to influence her, by whatever means....we need that house. You hear me my boy?!" The last sentence had been said quite loud and the young Chinese flinched because steely fingers were burrowing into the flesh of his shoulder. He nodded vigorously. „Yes, yes of course....You can count on me, boss." Steely eyes regarded him carefully. „I hope so, Charlie. I really do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it hadn't drawn too much attention Natsuki would have screamed. First she had to endure a very long ride on the metro, standing on her injured leg just because a bitchy old lady decided that she wanted the place next door for no apparent resaon. Second a bunch of kids had been screaming all the way long, making her ears ring and third some obnoxious businessman had managed to hit her on her injured leg when he had bustled out of the train. Now she had to push herself through the hundreds of people who were at the temple to pray for good fortune and fame and it was torture.

Old ladys and men continually busted into her, a little baby almost emptied the contents of his stomach on her suit and above everything was the hurt in her leg which seemed to worsen every minute. She barrelled through a school class full of little teenage girls which shrieked and screamed as she shoveled them out of the way. Her ears still rang when she got to the row of fortune teller pagodas in the inner courtyard. She took a side lane next to the last one in the row and then suddenly there was silence.

Little pagodas, the smell and sound of flowing water and fresh grass and many of little stone formations in small patches of sand were giving a sense of tranquility and piece. The young woman took a deep breath, made a step and nearly toppled over. It was like someone had stabbed a glowing hot knife through her upper thigh and she had to hold back a wince. For a few minutes she had to sit down. She was already late as it was.

At a particular stone figure she sat down on a slap and waited. A few people that passed by gave her the occasional odd looks but she didn't mind. She just relished in the silence of nature till a half-scream brought her back to earth. „KUGA...!?" _Good Lord just as it was getting good...._a few metres away from her stood a little man with the resemblance to a walking, talking and bearded meatball. Everytime they met Natsuki wondered how he got new clothes at least she never had heard of a tailor who made his stuff in ball-form.

He was Kenny Wang, one of the three most feared Triad-bosses in all of Hong Kong but still had managed a somewhat jovial appearance. He seemed like the nice old uncle from next door, but was known for letting his victims be encased in beton beds while they were still alive. That those people also had been stripped of half their hide always stayed unmentioned. Natsuki once had seen one of the poor fellas and it was enough to declare her dislike for those methods. A fast bullet between the eyes would do the same. She had nothing left for sadists.

She could see the three bodyguards, all able and vicious triad members hiding between the pagodas a few metres away. „Wang, tell your goons I can see them and drop the act. You called me here, so...what do you want?" Suddenly the meatball became earnest. „I need your help Kuga. It's a very delicate matter...." The pain in her leg got worse any minute and Wang seemed to drag the subject out intentionally. No wonder she became cranky. „Then just tell me what it is....For gods sake, Wang. I don't have all day." The old man gave her a look. „You seem to be in a hurry. Someone waiting for you at home, eh?" It was interesting to see the ice princess literally burst in flames. „Even if that was the case it doesn't concern you, you dirty old geezer!!" she yelled. Wang held his hands up in defeat.

„Look Kuga. I know you know almost everyone of the big ones by name or even by looks. Someone is after me...I don't know who it is at the moment ..." The blue-haired woman slightly smirked. „You're lucky they didn't hire me." Wangs eyes widened for a moment but then he was normal self again. „Yeah. Guess you were to expensive for them. My boys dealt with the first one. He was such a rookie, but the second one got away." The triad-leader waved for one of his bodyguards and said „Show her the pictures." Just as the nameless goon was reaching into his coat-pocket Kuga could see a movement out of the corner of her eye on the side which was open to the garden with many trees and shrubbery. Then all hell broke loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru for her part nearly had lost her way in the myriads of shops and people but know had everything she had wanted on her list in various bags and searched for the way out. Agonizing 20 minutes later she was down the numerous elevator and stairs right before the door through which she had entered the building. A last arranging of the bags on her arms and she was on her way to home.

She had only covered about a third of the tunnel when she heard the sounds of engines put on full throttle. The high whining indicated several motorcycles. That wasn't the odd thing, it was often that people used the mostly unused tunnel for private races or as an shortage to the city. No the odd thing were the gunshots mixed in between. In the next moment she was blinded by a piercing light and good only stay where she was. The roaring of the bike passed her, she could see again. Only to see another one heading her way. The driver, a burly man in a black suit aimed a gun at her, or more at someone behind her. A roar of the bike behind her, a shot and the suited men slumped over while his bike made a spectacular dash for the tunnel wall a few hundred metres behind them where it leaked oil on the beton floor.

During the whole commotion Shizuru hadn't noticed that she had dropped her bags and now various foods littered the dirty floor. The milk and several cleaners had formed a sort of unholy alliance and bubbled and hissed like an acidic foam bath, while eggs and vegetables had tried to form a modern-art piece. She tried to save at least the dry contents of the bags when she felt something press at the back of her head. She had totally forgotten about the other person.

„Don't move..." the voice sounded hoarse, raspy and strained at the same time. „Did you see anything, beside the obvious?" Shizuru remained still but had the brains to ask „If you mean if I have seen your face than I can only answer no...." the object at the back of her skull disappeared. „ Good, I'd like to keep it that..." the voice was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires which entered the tunnel. „Shit...If they get me here..." Shizuru tried to get up when a hand grabbed her arm. „Listen Lady! We don't have much time. So would you be so kind and sit on the bike you see there?" and then she was shoved towards a motorbike. It seemed to be an old Kawasaki 1980 a design which she always had favoured the most. The screeching came nearer. A person, she couldn't clearly make out the features in the shadows where they were standing, as someone had blown the lamps to bits placed itself before her and the motor came to life.

They left the tunnel, breezing after the black Mercedes in the middle. A few stray shots sprayed plaster all over them but did no harm. The wind blew around them and whipped Shizurus hair around. She relished the feeling. It had been a long time since she had driven on a motorcycle, oh and had Hoi-san not said that her uncle had inherited her an old modified Harley Davidson...

„Wohoo! That was something....They won't get me anytime soon. Now it pays that nobody knows where I live." The deep voice in her back was barely audible due to the wind. It was a strange position Shizuru was sitting in. She remembered that normally you would ride on the back but right now she was sitting on the lap of the mysterious stranger, there had been no time to ride properly. She turned around.

„You better forget my face as soon as you have seen it, Lady." Now she could see who had picked her up in the near dark of the tunnel. To her surprise it was woman. A woman in a expensive looking black suit, the long blue hair fluttering in the wind. Green eyes stared at her willing her to turn around again. But this few seconds had been enough for the young lady to see that her kidnapper or saviour, Shizuru wasn't sure in that case, was a beautiful creature. They drove for about one hour seemingly without through the city. The stranger often looked around and back as if she feared for another ambush. Then in the Tai Po district in the New Territories the bike severed right and took little side-lanes and covered market-streets on their way back. Her driver became even more cautious when they passed the borders between Sham Shui Po and Kowloon. They took a lane next to Princess Magaret Road and behind a rather dilapidated house the woman put the vehicle to a halt.

Strong arms lifted her from her seat and with fascination she stared at the woman who now was flipping her hair and regarded her with a sort of annoyed expression. „So....You seem to stand out in the crowd a lot. They have seen your hair at least as we zipped by...I guess it would be best if you stayed with me for a few days." This matter of fact-tone was delivered in a very dismissing fashion when the brunette was being shoved through the back door of the house. Shizuru was at loss for words. Only when she was already in the living room of the small flat she remembered to ask for a phone. The woman gave her a curious look and pointed at the wall while she seemed to arrange a rather worn out couch for a bed. The young heiress stared a few minutes at the backside of the other inhabitant in the room, the shook her head and headed for the phone which was probed against the wall. _It's almost seven now. Mrs Kwan will be worried...I said I would be back till six. _Just as she was about to dial the numbers a clonk from the door got her attention. A red haired tired looking young woman stood in the room and blinked owlishly at her. „ Kuga!? Who the hell is that...?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So liked it ....hate it ? Then write and review. It was damn hard to write this long ....^^;  
_


End file.
